Expressões de um loiro
by UchihaJL
Summary: Naruto é um loiro burro, e nesta fic ele retrata suas teorias sobre as coisas. Leia e vai entender... É uma fic U.A. Summary pessimo, a fic tá melhor
1. Trailer

**Expressões de um loiro:**

**Uma escola...**

- High Konoha School, finalmente chegamos...

**Um loiro...**

- Seu loiro burro

**...E um moreno...**

E você seu moreno retardado?

**...Inseparáveis**

- Vocês num se largam?

**-**Naum...

-Nunca

-¬¬

**Idéias...**

- É que eu pensei...

- Você pensou?

**...Malucas**

- E issu que eu axo...

- Naruto, fica calado que ehh o melhor que você faz.

**Perguntas...**

- Consegue me entender?

**... Mais idiotas ainda**

- Por que o céu ehh azul?

**Uma amizade...**

- Eu preciso de um abraço...

- E?...

**...Que supera as diferenças**

- E eh por causa dissu...

- Eu discordo...

- Alguém te perguntou?

- ¬¬

**Uma garota...**

-SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...

- Me esconde...

- A onde?

- Ali...

-Ali?

**..."Pegajosa"**

**-** Me solta...

- Naum...

- Porque?

-Por que eu naum quero.

**Sinais...**

- De que o Sasuke ta brincandu?

- Num sei...

- Ele táh olhando para cá...

**...Incompreenciveis**

- E gesticulando muito...

- Já sei...

- O que?

- Ele ta brincando de mímica com a Sakura.

-¬¬

-SAKURA... POSSO BRINCAR TAMBEM?

**Interpretações malucas...**

- Ehh issu...

- Você pensou sozinhu? ¬¬

- Sim...

- Aff...

**OoOOooOOo Fim do Trailer OoOOoOOoO**

**Cada capitulo eu vou colocar uma interpretação maluca sobre alguma coisa ou alguém...**

**E esse capitulo que eu escreverei então vai ser dedicado a essa pessoa que pensou isso...**

**Esse Capitulo ainda não foi dedicado à uma pessoa só...**

**Esse capitulo eu dedico à essa cambada:**

**Cáh mila, Manuh, Jenni, Stelik, Rih, Vity, Guinho, Aninhaa, Lili e um monte de gente…**

**Amu vuxexxxxxxxx**

**E como diria minha mto miguxa Anaa Malfoy Z. (Aninhaa):**

"_**Faça um autor Baka feliz deixe uma review..."**_


	2. O DVD

**-- Expressões de um loiro –**

Naruto e Sasuke estavam indo em direção à escola.

Sasuke usava uma camisa de botão branca, uma gravata preta e uma calça preta e um all star preto, seu cabelo estava arrumado.

Naruto usava a mesma blusa branca, uma gravata laranjada, uma calça preta e um mizuno alaranjado.

- Sasuke... – Chamou Naruto.

- Diz Criatura Abominável – Respondeu Sasuke que continuava andando com a mochila nas costas.

- Sasuke, para de andar. Merda, eu to cansado... – Implorou Naruto olhando fixadamente para o amigo.

Sasuke para e olha onde estavam eles estavam no corredor com muitas arvores e flores.

- Naruto. – Disse Sasuke virando-se para o loiro – Já estamos 10 minutos atrasados e ainda falta muito para chegar à bosta da escola...

- E daí – Disse Naruto à primeira aula é álgebra – Resmungou Naruto correndo para alcançar o moreno.

Sasuke volta a andar rapidamente.

- Sasuke – Chamou Naruto novamente – Eu pensei um pouco e...

- Você pensou? O.õ - Perguntou Sasuke

- Sim – Respondeu Naruto.

- É o Apocalipse – Sussurrou Sasuke.

- O que?¬¬ - Perguntou Naruto

- Nada naum... – Sasuke resmungou – Fala o que você pensou.

Os dois continuavam andando, Sasuke andava rápido e Naruto estava se matando para acompanhá-lo.

- Fala logo loiro burro... – Resmungou Sasuke.

- Para com isso – Reclamou Naruto – Seu moreno retardado...

- Naruto... ¬¬ - Falou Sasuke ainda andando - Fica calado, ehh o melhor que você faz.

- Mas se eu estiver calado como eu vou falar? – Perguntou Naruto com uma cara estranha

- Naruto você ta passandu mal? – Perguntou Sasuke parando e botando a mão no pescoço de Naruto para ver a temperatura.

- Naum – Respondeu Naruto que agora sorria

- E entaum qual o porquê daquela cara estranha? – Perguntou Sasuke que havia voltado a andar.

- Eu tava pensandu – Respondeu o loiro sorrindo.

- Pensandu não... – Começou Sasuke – Você tava tirando as teias de aranha do seu único neurônio.

- Ehh... Issu mesmo – Gargalhou Naruto, parando com o sorriso bruscamente. – O que é Neur...?

- Neurônio – Complemento Sasuke.

- É... Issu mesmo – Sorriu Naruto – O que ehh issu?

- Ehh uma célula – Sorriu Sasuke - Que ajuda a transmitir mensagens... Você num prestou atenção em ciências na 5ª serie?

- Pra falar a verdade... – Sorriu Sasuke – Naum...

- Diz logo Naruto. – Resmungou Sasuke

- Sasuke, você já viu no DVD... – Começou Naruto – O botão Open/Close?

- Sim... ¬¬ - Respondeu Sasuke.

- Ehh porque a bosta do DVD tem o botão pra abrir a tampinha, mas – Resmungou Naruto – Do mesmo jeito a gente te que se levantar pra trocar ou colocar um filme...

- Você pensou nisso sozinho, criatura? – Perguntou Sasuke de boca aberta pensando nas horas que o loiro gastara pensando naquela "Teoria"...

- O que você acha - Perguntou Naruto

- Faz sentido – Começou Sasuke - Loirinho burro...

E Sasuke apontou para frente.

- High konoha School, finalmente chegamos.

**OoOOoOOO Fim do primeiro capitulo OOoOOOOO**

Capitulo bem curtinho e meio sem sentido...

A teoria do DVD foi tudo coisa que saiu da minha cabeça que vale ouro... XDDDDD

**Uchiha JL:** Ou seja, um capitulo que eu escrevi dedicado à mim...

**Neji: **Cara...¬¬ Tu ta pirandu...

**Hinata: **Pe... Pesso... Pessoal...

**Temari: **Pessoal próximo capitulo... Vai ser "" -Empurrando brutalmente Hinata-

**Respostas as Reviews...**

**Anaa Malfoy Z.:  
**Seu nome naum foi mencionado por acaso... XDDDDDD

Meus melhores amigos do MSN e daqui foram mencionados...

Brigadu por dizer que tah legal...

Num queria que ficasse tosco...

A Sakura vai ser tão pegajosa nessa fic...

-Cara assassina-

Continuei... XDDDDDDD

Brigadu Miguxinha...


	3. Banheiros

**Uchiha JL: **Oiew gente... Eu to me matando para procurar teorias Bakas para o Naruto, e hoje ele resolveu ir ao banheiro, vamos ver o que vai dar né?

**Banheiros são estranhos...**

**- **High Konoha School finalmente chegamos - E Sasuke apontou para frente.

E os dois finalmente chegaram ao portão.

- Vocês tão meia hora atrasados – Disse um porteiro velho de cabelos brancos e presos... (Acertou quem disse Jiraya) – Querem entrar assim mesmo?

- Sim – Gritou Sasuke

- Não – Gritou Naruto quase ao mesmo tempo

- Se decidam pirralhos... – Resmungou o porteiro

- A aula de Álgebra já acabou? – Perguntou Naruto à Sasuke

- Sim – Sussurrou Sasuke

- Vamos entrar – Sorriu Naruto

- Aff... ¬¬ - Sasuke sorriu

E eles entraram, era o primeiro dia de aula deles e eles começaram a babar quando viram a escola, ela era enorme e bonita, havia um pátio enorme com uma cantina bonita e...

- Será que eles vendem lámen? – Perguntou Naruto sorrindo...

- Naruto, temos coisas melhores para pensar... – Disse Sasuke procurando alguma coisa.

- O que você ta procurando? – Perguntou Naruto sorrindo

- Nossa sala, dããã... – Resmungou Sasuke – E de que você ta rindo?

- E porque você ta rindo? – Perguntou Sasuke virando-se para Naruto

- Olha essa escola... – Disse Naruto babando

Quando a primeira gota de saliva bateu no chão uma mulher gritando entrou.

- VOCÊS SUJARAM O MEU CHÃO? – perguntou uma mulher de cabelos longos e olhos vermelhos. (Acertou quem disse Kurenai)

- Você e a faxineira? – Perguntou Naruto

- Não... Ela não é... – Respondeu uma mulher loira com uma pedra na testa e com seios fartos (Acertou quem disse Tsunade) - Ela só é uma professora com problemas mentais... E eu sou a diretora Tsunade...

- Oi diretora, vocês contratam professores com problemas mentais? – Perguntou Sasuke apontando para a professora. – Por que isso?

- E por que a escola ta endividada e ela sempre se esquece de pedir o salário... – Sorriu Tsunade. – Porque eu to comentando isso com vocês?

- Onde fica a sala do 9º Ano? – Sorriu Sasuke – Ou a 8ª Serie... Que é a mesma coisa...

- Ali... – E Tsunade apontou pra cima...

- E como nos vamos ate lá – Perguntou Naruto sorrindo...

- TSUNADEEEEEEE – Alguém gritou de dentro de uma sala

- JÁ VOU – Gritou Tsunade em resposta – Se virem garotos...

E os dois começara a olhar pelas janelinhas para ver se achavam alguma coisa para subir.

- Achei... – Naruto Sorriu alto - ...Uma escada...

- Vamos subir? – Naruto perguntou – Essa escola e muito alta...

- E daí? – Perguntou Sasuke começando a subir...

_**OoOOoOoOoOOOoOo 5 minutos depois... OOOoOoOOoOoOO**_

- Já vejo a luz – Se animou Naruto – Ali em cima...

- É mesmo... – Sorriu Sasuke

_**OoOOoOoOoOOOoOo Mais 5 minutos depois... OOOoOoOOoOoOO**_

- Aff... Che... gamos fi... nalmen... te... – Disse Sasuke arfando.

- E mes... mo... – Sorriu Naruto...

- Ali – Gargalhou Sasuke apontando para um cartaz.

"_Bem vindos alunos do 9º ano"_

- Finalmente – Resmungou Naruto

- É... – Confirmou Sasuke

Sasuke corre e bate na porta e um homem alto e loiro, com o cabelo num dos olhos abre a porta (Acertou quem disse Deidara/ PS: Quem já enjoou essa frase me avisem por uma review... XDDDDDDD)

- Oi crianças... – Deidara sorriu para os dois – Entrem, eu sou o professor Deidara, eu e o professor Sasori somos seus professores de Artes...

- Oi professor... Estamos muito atrasados? – Perguntou Sasuke

- Só 49 minutos... – Sorriu Sasori – Sou o professor Sasori, sejam bem vindos...

- Continuando... A tarefa de casa vai ser... – Começou Sasori – "Pra mim a arte é algo imortal ou algo momentâneo?

Um sinal tocou.

- Tchau turma... – Os dois professores sorriram e saíram...

Um monte de gente começou a ir em cima dos dois para perguntar seus nomes e quantos anos tinham e coisas do tipo...

- Por favor, com licença – Pediam os dois.

E na ordem eles iam ter aula de Física com uma professora estranha, ela é meio irritada e chama os alunos de vermes, A professora usa o cabelo preso e passa a aula toda comendo dango... (Eu naum vou dizer aquela frase irritante, Mas a professora é a Anko...)

- Nham... E _delta_ é esse triangulozinho – Disse a professora abocanhando outro dango.

- Professora, por enquanto só vamos ver o _delta_? – Perguntou uma aluna de olhos perolados (Acert... É a Hinata)

- Aula que vem, veremos os cálculos... Nham – Respondeu a professora comendo de novo.

O sinal tocou de novo.

- Tchau professora – Os alunos repetiram em coro...

- Vamos ao banheiro? - Perguntou Naruto a Sasuke

- Ta... – Respondeu Sasuke

Uma garota de cabelos rosados correu para junto dos dois.

- Oi... – Ela disse vermelha

- Oi... – Começou o loiro – Meu nome é Naruto...

- Oi Naruto – Disse Sakura – E o seu?

- Sasuke – Respondeu o moreno – E você garota?

- Sakura... – Respondeu Sakura corando ainda mais...

- Você ta com febre? – Perguntou Sasuke coma mão na testa dela para medir temperatura. – Você ta muito vermelha...

- Vamos Sasuke... – Chamou Naruto

E os dois saíram da sala e acharam um lugar com duas portas, uma com uma bolinha e uma setinha O e a outra porta com uma bolinha e uma cruz O+ (E mais ou menos assim... XDDDDDDD)

- Isso é o banheiro? – Perguntou Naruto perguntou

- Deve se – Afirmou Sasuke indeciso

- Qual dos dois é o Masculino então? – Perguntou Naruto com a mesma cara estranha do capitulo passado.

- Ta pensando? – Perguntou Sasuke

- Sim... – Respondeu Naruto que agora sorria.

- O que você pensou? – Perguntou Sasuke

- Esse símbolo aqui que tem a pontinha (O) parece com meu pintinho, então eu vou entrar nesse... – Naruto disse apontando para a porta...

E os dois entraram no banheiro e olharam em volta.

- Acertei... – Sorriu Naruto...

- Do modo mais tosco que tem... ¬¬ - Sussurrou Sasuke

- Esse banheiro é higt tech... – Disse Naruto com raiva

- O que tem? – Perguntou Sasuke sorrindo

- Sabe que eu não entendo esses banheiros higt tech... – Irritou-se Naruto

- Por quê? – Perguntou Sasuke sorrindo do amigo.

- Porque agora você entra no banheiro, e a luz acende sozinha – Disse Naruto se olhando no espelho. - Só que a luz acaba quando quer, e dai você tem meio que ficar convencendo o banheiro que você ta ali...

- Talvez... – Gargalhou Sasuke vendo o quanto Naruto estava irritado.

- O banheiro que calcula a quantidade de xixi agora? – Perguntou Naruto - É a gincana do banheiro? 3, 2, 1, valendo xixi já...

- Você pensou nisso sozinho? – Sasuke perguntou com gozação

- Sim... – Respondeu Naruto animado...

- Loirinho burro – Sasuke disse e deu uma risada – Vamos subir... Já vai começar a aula...

- Vamos... – Disse Naruto correndo pra alcançar seu amigo.

**Gente... Quem gostou da teoria do Banheiro deixa Reviews ta?**

**Se você leu esta fic e tem uma critica pode faze-la...**

**Se você leu essa fic e tem uma teoria, mande-a como Review... **

**:Capitulo dedicado ao meu amigo Guinho...:**

**:(Foi ele que pensou nessa teoria):**

**Proximo Capitulo: **

"**Doces"**

**Como diria minha Xposinhahh Anaa Malfoy Z. :  
**

"_Faça um Autor Baka feliz, deixe uma Review..."_

**Resposta as Reviews:**

**Anaa Malfoy Z. : **Sim, eu demorei muito pra postar... No dia que eu fiz o trailer eu já tinha feito esse capitulo, XDDDD.

Eu realmente naum sei como o Naruto pensou aquilo...

Bjim, Xposinhahhhhh...

**Kakashi-sempai: **Brigadu por dizer que a fic ficou boa, XDDDDD

Desde que tenho 11 anos eu tenho essa teoria em mente, e agora compartilhei ela...

Continuei... XDDDDDD

Bjuxxxxxxxxxx

**Tia Juh Thereza: **Eu tava fazendu o maximo por aquele trailer, já que quem num gostasse do trailer naum iria ler a fic...

Realmente a Sakura é muito pegajosa, mas nessa fic ela vai estar pior (Se for possível)

Desde que tenho 11 anos eu tenho essa teoria em mente, e agora compartilhei ela...

E eu postei...

Bjãum...

**Brigadu para quem jah deixou Reviews, para quem naum deixou deixem... XDDDDD**


	4. Doces

**Doces...**

- Loirinho burro – Sasuke disse e deu uma risada – Vamos subir... Já vai começar a aula...

- Vamos – Disse Naruto correndo para alcançar seu amigo.

_**OoOOoOoOoOOOoOo Na sala de aula... OOOoOoOOoOoOO**_

- Ã... – Gemia a professora que babava em cima da mesa... – Dããã

- É a professora retardada... – Comentou Naruto olhando pela janela – Ela não vai perceber se entrarmos atrasados...

- É mesmo – Confirmou Sasuke abrindo a porta

- Aluninhos divertidos – Cantou a professora olhando para os alunos recém-chegados

- Professora idiota – Sussurrou Sasuke para Naruto.

Sasuke se sentou na frente da menina irritante de cabelos rosados.

- Que aula é agora? – Perguntou Sasuke sem olhar para Sakura

- Hum... – Começou a garota – Se eu não me engano é Matemática...

- Arigatou – Respondeu Sasuke decentemente

- De nada Sasukinho – Respondeu Sakura sorridente

- Olha a intimidade – Sussurrou Sasuke para Sakura

- Sasuke... – Chamou-o Naruto com um sorriso

- Diz... – Disse Sasuke – Oxigenado...

- Eu... – Começou o loiro - ...Tô com fome... Quero lámen

- Nuss... ¬¬ - Fungou Sasuke – Só isso?

- Só isso? – Repetiu Naruto numa tosca tentativa de imitar a voz de Sasuke – Isso é importante...

- Narutinho – Começou Sasuke – Nós vamos ver se achamos lámen naquela lanchonete...

Um sinal tocou.

- RECREIOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – Naruto saiu gritando pela sala de aula

_**OoOOoOoOoOOOoOo Na lanchonete... OOOoOoOOoOoOO**_

- Quero lámen – Repetia Naruto toda hora – Quero lámen... Quero lámen...

- Infelizmente não temos lámen – Respondeu o cara da lanchonete

- Então eu quero doce – Disse Naruto sacudindo freneticamente a mão cheia de dinheiro

- Qual você quer? – Perguntou o senhor da lanchonete

- Qual tem? – Perguntou Naruto deixando o senhor com raiva

- Pé-de-moleque, Baba-de-moça, Olho-de-sogra, - Começou o senhor...

- Me dá um salgado então... u.u – Respondeu Naruto

- Porque não quis o doce? – Perguntou Sasuke olhando para Naruto

Os dois começaram a se mover em direção à uma mesa.

-Sasuke, sabe uma coisa que eu não entendo? – Perguntou Naruto sentando-se

- Não... – Começou o moreno – Deve haver tantas...

- Nome de doces... – Continuou Naruto ignorando a piadinha de Sasuke

- Lá vem... – Disse Sasuke sorrindo muito

- Se você pensar bem... – Começou o loiro - ...Os doces tem nomes de coisas que você na verdade não que comer...

- Tipo? – Perguntou Sasuke olhando para o amigo

- Tipo Sasuke – Disse Naruto sorrindo – Brincadeira

- Fala logo, criatura – Apressou-o Sasuke.

- Tipo, Pé-de-Moleque, Baba-de-moça, Olho-de-sogra... – Disse Naruto com a sua cara estranha de quando está pensando.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Sasuke querendo alongar a conversa

- Quando foi a ultima vez que você virou pra sua sogra e falou 'Hum sogra, esse olhinho hein, me deixa dar uma lambida? ' Nunca oras – Disse Naruto olhando para Sasuke

- Faz sentido – Afirmou Sasuke dando uma grande mordida em seu sanduíche.

- Eu acho que é mais uma forma de deixar a gente sem vontade de comer o doce – Sorriu Naruto – Tipo

'Que doce é esse? Parece gostoso...

É cú de abelha quer?...

Não, obrigado'

- Naruto... – Sorriu Sasuke – Você ta se equivocando...

- E tem mais – Continuou o loiro

- Diga... – Sorriu Sasuke

- Tipo – Disse Naruto – Não tem o doce beijinho?

- O que tem? – Perguntou Sasuke – Algo com o nome dele?

- Não... – É aqueles Cravinhos que eles colocam em cima...

- Cravinhos-da-india? – Perguntou Sasuke sorrindo

- Sim... – Respondeu Naruto ignorando as risadas do outro - Por que se coloca o cravinho da índia no doce se a maioria os joga fora antes de comer?

- Não sei... – Respondeu Sasuke

- E eles desperdiçam tempo e dinheiro colocando aquilo nos beijinhos – Disse Naruto mordendo o pastel que tinha nas mãos – Sendo que logo depois as pessoas jogam aquilo fora...

- Faz sentido – Disse Sasuke parando de rir

- Claro – Sorriu Naruto – E o que exatamente é aquele cravinho? Raiz? Pedaço de arvore?

- Naruto... – Começou Sasuke – As vezes você fala algo que tem sentido... u.u

- Sim... – Disse Naruto balançando a cabeça positivamente – e aquele doce o casadinho...

- Diz loiro... – Disse Sasuke começando a rir novamente.

- Por que tem esse nome? – Perguntou Naruto fazendo a sua famosa cara distorcida

- Talvez seja porque ele é metade preto e metade branco – Disse Sasuke dando um tapinha na cabeça do amigo.

- É, talvez... – Começou o loiro – Mas, se a gente separa-los como o nome vai ficar? Separadinho? Divorciadinho? O.õ

- Naruto... – Começou Sasuke se levantando – Me impressiono com sua capacidade

- Eu sei... u.u – Respondeu Naruto acompanhando o amigo.

O sinal toca novamente...

- Ihhh! Ferrou – Disse Sasuke para Naruto

- Por que? – Perguntou o loiro curioso

- Agora é aula com o meu irmão... – Respondeu Sasuke nervoso

**Gente... Quem gostou da teoria dos doces deixa Reviews ta?**

**Se você leu esta fic e tem uma critica deixa Review também...**

**Se você leu essa fic e tem uma teoria, mande-a como Review... **

**:Capitulo dedicado ao meu amigo Guinho e a leitora MIR-CHAN:**

**: Thank you para vocês:**

**Proximo Capitulo: **

"**Rugas"**

**Como diria minha Xposinhahh Anaa Malfoy Z. :  
**

"_Faça um Autor Baka feliz, deixe uma Review..."_

**Resposta as Reviews:**

**Sangohigurashi: **A teoria relacionada a geladeira eu to pensando muito pra achar uma... Obrigado... Bjuxxx

**Anaa Malfoy Z.: ** Minha Xposinhahh, finalmente eu postei, nehh? O Naruto realmente é Baka... Bjaum

**Kakashi-sempai: **Eu botei esses professores idiotas só mesmo pra chamar atenção, eles não vão ser muito importantes... E o Naruto é bem Baka né? Bjo

**MIR-CHAN: **Te agradeço de montaum pela dica... Foi de ultilidade... E foram teorias bastante interessantes... Amei... Kisses

**Brigadu para quem jah deixou Reviews, para quem naum deixou deixem... XDDDDD**

**Até o próximo capitulo...**


	5. Rugas

**Rugas**

- Ihhh! Ferrou – Disse Sasuke para Naruto

- Por que? – Perguntou o loiro curioso

- Agora é aula com o meu irmão... – Respondeu Sasuke nervoso

Os dois garotos começaram a andar devagar em direção à sala de aula.

- Seu irmão é tão chato assim? – Perguntou Naruto olhando para o amigo que tinha uma expressão meio amedrontada no rosto.

- Chato... – Começou o moreno tremendo ao ver a porta da sala - ...É apelido...

- Vamos entrar logo – Sorriu o loiro puxando o amigo – E tudo ficará bem...

Naruto abre a porta e entra de fininho empurrando Sasuke.

- Sasuke... – Começou um homem de olhos pretos e cabelos também pretos amarrados num rabo de cavalo grande (Acertou quem disse o Itachi... Eu ainda perco a mania dessa frase...) - ...Porque está atrasado? ù/.\ú

- Mas nós chegamos 30 segundos depois do sinal ter batido – Respondeu Sasuke confiante do que dizia

- Não interessa... – Resmungou Itachi – Eu sou o professor...

- Sasuke-kunnnnnn – Gritou Sakura agarrando-se ao braço de Sasuke

- Me solta... Sakura... – Disse o garoto enojado

- Não... – Respondeu Sakura em um tom de voz meloso

- Por quê? – Perguntou o garoto tentando empurrar Sakura com o outro braço

- Porque eu não quero – Respondeu Sakura sorrindo

- SASUKE... – Gritou Itachi – E A VACA QUE TÁ COM ELE...

- Vaca? – Perguntou Sakura perplexa com o apelido que recebera.

- É VOCÊ MESMA... – Gritou Itachi – PRA DIRETORIA...

- Por quê? – Perguntou Sasuke se segurando para não gritar

- VOCÊS ESTAVAM NAMORANDO NA SALA DE AULA – Quitou Itachi em resposta

- Mas professor... – Tentou questionar Naruto

- E VOCÊ TAMBEM VAI... – Itachi continuava gritando - ... POR DESACATO A AUTORIDADE...

_**OoOOoOoOoOOOoOo Na sala da diretora Tsunade... OOOoOoOOoOoOO**_

Sasuke, Naruto e Sakura estavam sentados num sofá, a sala da diretora era demasiadamente grande e a diretora estava ocupada no momento, os três esperavam sentados, Sasuke estava com uma cara sem expressão, Naruto com sua famosa cara distorcida e Sakura estava vermelha, chorava muito e de vez em quando soluçava ou gaguejava...

- Em que você ta pensando Naruto? – Perguntou Sasuke se ajeitando no sofá

- Quantos anos seu irmão tem? – Perguntou Naruto olhando para Sasuke

- Hum... Eu acho que é 25, ou menos... – Respondeu Sasuke meio confuso e franzindo a sobrancelha.

- Ele já tem rugas... Ruginhas aqui e aqui... – Gesticulou Naruto apontando para baixo de seus próprios olhos

- Eu sei... – Disse Sasuke indiferente à afirmação – Eu só não quero ficar igual...

- Ele sorri muito? – Perguntou Naruto para Sasuke

- Por quê? – Perguntou Sasuke dando uma olhada em Sakura e logo se virando para Naruto – Já sei... É mais uma das suas teorias?

- Sim... – Respondeu Naruto sorrindo para Sasuke – Mas é porque quem é sério, triste, apático ou coisa do tipo, morre com o rosto lisinho que nem bundinha de neném...

- Naruto... ¬¬ - Chamou Sasuke... – Encontra o fio da realidade...

- Seu irmão sorri muito? – Perguntou Naruto olhando para Sasuke

- Sim... Mas são aqueles sorrisos estranhos... – Começou Sasuke que foi interrompido brutalmente pelo sinal que indicava que a aula tinha terminado.

- MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH – Um sorriso maléfico ecoou e junto com ele veio Itachi

- ...Tipo esse – Continuou Sasuke

- Então é por isso – Continuou Naruto – Aquelas pessoas alegres que só vivem rindo e talz... Criam rugas mais facilmente...

- Só é uma teoria hoje? – Perguntou Sasuke dando um sorriso abafado

- Não... Eu tenho mais uma... – Respondeu Naruto dando uma pequena risada

- Diz, oxigenado... – Disse Sasuke dando um tapa na cabeça de Naruto

- Ok então – Disse Naruto contorcendo a cara – Porque que no nariz não nasce ruga?

- Não tenho a mínima idéia... – Disse Sasuke sorrindo

- Será que a pele do nariz é diferente da do resto da cara? – Perguntou Naruto apontando para o nariz de Sasuke – Por quê o nariz tem que receber tratamento especial? Era para todo o rosto ter a mesma pele... Ù.ú

Sakura olhou para Naruto com um olhar estranho e voltou a chorar

- Se tudo fosse feito com a mesma pele não precisaríamos gastar tanto dinheiro em cosméticos e nem em cirurgias plásticas... – Naruto disse gesticulando com a mão e tentando esticas a pele das maçãs do rosto.

- Naruto, não viaja – Disse Sasuke dando outra risada

- E tem mais... – Começou Naruto novamente – Pra quê existem essas tais de rugas? E por quê não nascem exatamente no nariz?

- Não tenho a mínima idéia... – Respondeu Sasuke olhando para seu irmão e dando risinhos

- Ninguém gosta de narizes... – Resmungou Naruto

Itachi olhou para Sasuke

- MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Gente... Quem gostou da teoria das rugas deixa Reviews ta?**

**Se você leu esta fic e tem uma critica deixa Review também...**

**Se você leu essa fic e tem uma teoria, mande-a como Review... **

**Qualquer teoria serve...**

**: Capitulo dedicado à minha miga KelL-chan e a leitora MIR-CHAN:**

**: Thank you para vocês:**

**Proximo Capitulo: **

**Não tenho a menor idéia...**

**Como diria minha Xposinhahh Anaa Malfoy Z. :  
**

"_Faça um Autor Baka feliz, deixe uma Review..."_

**Resposta as Reviews:**

**Anaa Malfoy Z.: **Xposinhahhh... Me diz o tema do próximo capitulo... Y.Y

Mto obrigado por estar gostando dessa fic... Bjaum

**MIR-CHAN: **Mto obrigado... Qualquer critica ou teoria que quiser enviar sinta-se a vontade... E mto obrigado pelas duas teorias a de doces e a de rugas... Thank You... Bjuxxxx

**Brigadu para quem jah deixou Reviews, para quem naum deixou eleu obrigado também...**

**Até o próximo capitulo... Ainda sem nome**


	6. Aviso!

**AVISO!**

Gente, eu preciso avisar duas coisas...

Primeiramente, eu irei viajar e não tenho um dia exato para atualizar esta fic...

Não se preocupem ainda esse mês eu atualizo (Apesar de não ter dia exato)

Segunda coisa... Tem gente achando que esta fic é Yaoi... Esta fic não é...

Mas... Para quem gosta de Yaoi

Eu irei fazer um final alternativo desta fic contendo Shonen-ai SasuNaru

Gente... Eu sei que o Sasuke ta meio OCC nesta fic... Gomem

Mas por favor, Não abandonem a fic...

Continuem deixando reviews...

Amo vocês que me ajudam -Momento Emo- TT.TT

Thank You leitores que eu amo...

Kissus

Xau

**Resposta as Reviews**

**Kouzuki Nocturn: **Realmente o Naruto ta muito inteligente...

Não deu para eu terminar a fic Matheus... n.n

Gomem, eu vou posta-la quando der

Kissus

Xauzin

**sango7higurashi: **Thank You pela teoria...

Eu vou coloca-la no próximo capitulo

Bjuxx

Xauzin

**MIR-CHAN: **Te agradeço muito pela força que você tem me dado

Obrigado pelas teorias...

O Naruto agradece... XDDDDDDDDDDDD

Bjaum...

Te o próximo capitulo Xauzin

**Kakashi-sempai: **Arthur... Peninha eu vou viajar...

Eu fiz sua fic...

Num deu pra postar... ó.ò

Gomem

Quando der eu posto

Bjoks

Xau... Ate quando der

**Muito obrigado aqueles que tem me dado força...**

**E se eu não postei um capitulo hoje a culpa é da minha Xposah que num me passou outra teoria... n.n**

**Te dollu Xposinhahhhhhhhhh**

**Bjuxx para todos vocês ate quando der...**

**Kissus**


	7. Acentos, Porque existem?

**Uchiha JL: **Gente... Eu viajei essas férias e como a maioria pode perceber...

**Sasuke: **Não enrola

**Uchiha JL: **Ok... Então por isso não deu pra eu postar nada, nem ao menos escrever...

**Sasuke: **Acabou com o Show??

**Uchiha JL: **Porem, depois de uma entediante aula de História e de uma cobrança de meu amigo Kakashi-Sempai eu tomei vergonha na cara e decidi escrever esse capitulo... Eu sei que tá horrivel e tals... Mas a imaginação não voltou das ferias... XDDDDDD

**Sasuke: **Boa leitura...

**Uchiha JL: **Eu digo isso... Boa Leitura

**Sasuke: **¬¬

**Acentos, porque existem?**

- Suspenção na primeira semana de aula? - Sorri animadamente Itachi - Maninho...

- Somente por sua causa Maninho - Disse sasuke com repugnancia com sua ultima palavra

Sasuke e Naruto estavam na cordenação e Itachi olhava para eles sorrindo, os três aguardavam a presença da diretora Tsunade.

- Oque vai nos acontecer? - Perguntava-se Naruto choramingando

- Não sei e não tô nem aí... - Disse Itachi ainda sorrindo de maneira sombria

A Diretora Tsunade chegou alguns instantes depois...

- Naruto... Sasuke... Os dois aqui na minha mesa porfavor

- Sim diretora - Disseram os dois se dirigindo a ela

- Suspenção por hoje garotos... Não aprontem mais na sala Ok? - Sorriu Tsunade dando uma piscadela para os dois.

- Mas... - Tentou argumentar Sasuke.

- Sem "Mas..." vão pro dormitório estudar... - Respondeu-o Tsunade

**-O Sinal toca-**

-SASUKEEEEEEEEEEE - Ouviu-se um grito ao longe

- Oh! OMG, O que vai me acontecer? - Perguntou-se Sasuke puxando Naruto para junto dele - Por aqui, Aqui e Aqui...

Eles se encontravam em um corredor aparentemente deserto.

- SASUKEEEEEEEE - Mas um grito, mas dessa vez estava perto... Bem perto

- Naruto, diz pro meu pai que eu amo ele... - Disse Sasuke olhando para Naruto

- Sasuke deixa de ser retardado e acha logo um lugar pra se esconder... - Reclamou Naruto

- SASUKEEEEEE - Mais um berro

- Naruto... Me esconde ali - Sussurrou Sasuke apontando para um armario

- Ali? - Perguntou Naruto

- É, porque? - Perguntou Sasuke interessado

- Porque tá trancado por um cadeado - Disse Naruto se aproximando do armario e balançando o cadeado

- É cadeado de senha né? - Perguntou Sasuke

- Sim... - Respondeu Naruto

- SASUKEEEEEEEEE - Estava bem perto

- O armario é de quem? - Perguntou Sasuke rapidamente a Naruto

- Não sei - Respondeu ele sussurrando muito baixo

- Deixa eu ver se abro... - E Sasuke correu ate o cadeado e em 5 segundos o abriu.

- Sasuke... - Começou Naruto com um olhar de admiração - O que você fez?

- O Armario é do meu irmão e ele como é sem criatividade colocou o dia do aniversario... - Disse Sasuke entediado e logo entrando no armario.

- SASUKEEEEEEEEEE - E a garota de cabelos roseos chegou finalmente ao corredor.

- Oi Sakura-chan - Cumprimentou-a Naruto

- Oi Naruto - Sorriu Sakura - Você viu o Sasukeeeee-kun?

- Sim... - Respondeu Naruto rapidamente

- Onde? - Prguntou Sakura interessada

- Ele foi ao banheiro... - Respondeu Naruto - Não sei quanto tempo vai demorar...

- Arigatou, Naruto... - Respondeu Sakura indo em direção ao banheiro

- Banheiro? - Perguntou Sasuke saindo rapidamente do armario e trancando-o.

- Foi o que me veio a mente... - Respondeu Naruto sorridente

- Temos tarefa de português né? - Perguntou Sasuke

- Sim - Respondeu Naruto começando a correr em direção ao dormitório deles.

Naruto e Sasuke trocam de roupa e deitam em sua camas os dois com seus "Amados" livros de Português.

- Sasukeeee - Chamou Naruto pelo seu amigo

- "Sasukeeee"? - Perguntou Sasuke a Naruto

- Sim, porque? - Perguntou Naruto

- Sei lá, é tão Sakura... - Afirmou Sasuke anotando algo no seu livro

- Ok, então eu paro Sasuke... - Respondeu Naruto sorrindo.

- Não precisa - Sorriu Sasuke - É porque quando a Sakura diz fica parecendo um giz riscando o quadro-negro sabe aquele barulho irritante?

- Sei sim... - Disse Naruto apagando alguma coisa de seu livro

- Pra que você me chamou? - Perguntou Sasuke

- Bem... - É que eu quero saber aonde fica o acento de Pérola... - Disse Naruto a Sasuke apontando algum ponto de seu livro com o lápis.

- Porque você quer saber? - Perguntou Sasuke olhando para o livro e fazendo mais uma anotação.

- Porque u não sei... ¬¬ - Respondeu Naruto apagando mais alguma coisa em seu livro.

- Pra que você precisa saber? - Perguntou Sasuke

- Escuta só "_De acordo com o texto Maria gostava de que pedra?_" - Leu Naruto - E no texto diz "_Maria adorava pérolas e bricava com elas..._"

- Então olha o texto... - Sorriu Sasuke

- Escuta essa "_Complete o texto com os acentos que faltam_" - Leu Naruto

- E você não completou? - Perguntou Sasuke.

- Não... - Sorriu Naruto

- Ok, então eu ajudo... - Cedeu Sasuke - O acento é no "e", Pé-ro-la...

- Pé de quem? - Perguntou Naruto.

- Naruto... Imbecil - Eu dividi Pérola em sílabas... Pé-ro-la... - Sussurrou Sasuke bem devagar.

- Brigadu Sasuke - Respondeu Naruto

- De nada - Respondeu Sasuke escrevendo rapidamente em seu livro

- Sabe Sasuke... - Começou Naruto - Eu não entendo essa dos acentos...

- Lá vem você com outra teoria - Sorriu Sasuke...

- Elas são interessantes - Disse Naruto contorcendo o rosto (Pensando)

- Serio? - Perguntou Sasuke - Eu nunca vi esse lado delas

- Isso não vem ao caso agora - Reclamou Naruto

- Então desabafa logo - Apressou-o Sasuke

- Ok... - Começou Naruto - Esses tracinhos só servem para atrapalhar todo mundo... Eles se escondem no meio das frases, só que os unicos amigos deles são as vogais e elas andam com eles a maioria das vezes...

- Essa teoria é bem infantil Naruto - Brincou Sasuke

- Eu não terminei - Reclamou Naruto

- Prossiga - Apressou-o Sasuke com um sorriso nos labios.

- E nesse "Rolo" todo aparece as consoantes que são caçadoras e endam por aí, mas os acentos tem medo e pedem ajuda as vogais, que são "Da area"... - Falou apressadamente Naruto

- "Da area"? - Perguntou Sasuke

- Sim... Do bem e tals - Respondeu Naruto

- Naruto, você não existe... - Gargalhou Sasuke

- Serio? - Perguntou Naruto olhando para o amigo

- Eu vou morrer enrugado... - Comentou Sasuke

- Porque Sasukeeee? - Perguntou Naruto

- Você me faz sorrir... - Respondeu Sasuke olhando para Naruto - Boa noite Naruto

- Boa Noite Sasukeeeeee...

**Fim do capitulo...**

**Uchiha JL: **Gente... E aí?

Eu sei que esse capitulo foi muito non-sense né?

Desculpa a demora...

Apartir de agora vai ser tudo rapidinho

Dedico esse capitulo a ninguem menos que EUUUUUUUUUUU

**Sasuke: **¬¬

**Sejam bonzinhos deixem reviews e me ajudem com novas teorias...**

**Proximo capitulo:  
**_**  
SEM PREVISÃO DE UM NOME...**_

**REVIEWS:**

**Bah-Yume: **Obrigado pela dica...

Mas minha imaginação não permitiu nada melhor que esse capitulo tosco... XDDDD

Ei, quando eu terminar de escrever a fic inteira (Sem previsão)

Eu vou fazer uma outra fic continuação e essa fic vai ser OneShot do Shonen-ai que eu vou fazer dessa fic...

Arigatou por perder tempo lendo algo tão non-sense

Bjo

**mitsumy: **Que bom que está gostando...

Tô fazendo o melhor que posso...

Bjaum

**Kakashi-sempai: **Pronto, ta aí...

Ufa! tô cançado... Madruguei pra escrever...

Tomara qu tenha gostado...

Agora eu vou ficar ON no MSN sempre...

Como nos velhos tempos... kkkkkkkk

Bjossss


	8. Feriado

**Uchiha JL: **Genteeeeee... Euzinho dei um jeito e acabei de castigo, sem internet até segunda ordem... ¬¬

**Sasuke: **Isso Significa nada de fic?

**Uchiha JL: **Sim... Ç.Ç

**Sasuke: **Que maravilha... Mas, como você conseguiu postar?

**Uchiha JL: **Bem... Minha irmã de 8 anos mexeu por mim... n.n'

**Sasuke: **Não é a mesma coisa?

**Uchiha JL: **Não... Galerinha do mal que odeia o Sasu-Emo-Chan eu vou mudar de Ajudante imprestável...

**Sasuke: **O que você disse?

**Uchiha JL: **Itachi-San pode entrar.

**Itachi: **Yo... Uchiha JL diga a frase...

**Uchiha JL: **Viu ele não rouba minha fala... ù.ú... "Boa leitura"

**Feriado...**

- Sasukeeee – Sussurrou Naruto acordando.

- Naruto, acorda... – Dizia Sasuke balançando Naruto freneticamente.

Já era quase hora da aula Sasuke já estava pronto, mas, Naruto ainda estava dormindo.

- Aula de que? – Perguntou Naruto quase sem voz e se levantando devagar.

- Un, português... – Disse Sasuke meio incerto.

- Vamos, justo hoje que eu fiz a tarefa eu vou faltar? – Perguntou Naruto já vestindo a calça.

- É verdade... – Concordou Sasuke dando um sorriso.

Naruto se vestiu rapidamente e pegou seu material.

-Vamos? – Perguntou Naruto que já estava na porta.

(**Uchiha JL: **Gente, por motivos de falta de imaginação e de falta de tempo a parte das aulas foi brutalmente cortada deste capitulo... Agradecemos sua compreensão...)

- Estou morto de cansaço... – Reclamou Naruto sentando-se numa poltrona no dormitório dos dois.

- Posso fazer alguma coisa pra ajudar? – Perguntou Sasuke

- Umas coisinhas pequenas – Respondeu Naruto com um sorriso

- Tipo? – Perguntou Sasuke sorrindo para o amigo

- Uma barra de chocolate, uma garrafa de 2 litros de Coca-Cola, um bom filme e pipoca de queijo... – Respondeu o loiro abafando risadas.

- Que filme? – Perguntou Sasuke começando a contar as notas que haviam em seu bolso

- Um bom filme da Disney¹... – Sorriu Naruto enxugando o suor da testa.

- Vou comprar as coisas enquanto você arruma o DVD com o filme que quiser da Disney... – Falou Sasuke saindo do dormitório com o dinheiro nas mãos.

- Hum... A Bela e a Fera? Cinderela? Pinoquio? São tantas opções – Reclama Naruto examinando os DVD's

**-Na lojinha de utilidades-**

- Eu quero uma barra de chocolate, uma Coca-Cola de 3 litros, (**Itachi: **Pra quem não sabe existe...) duas latas de moça fiesta e duas pipocas de microondas, estoura por favor... – Pediu Sasuke

- Por que não fez uma lista? u.u – Pergunta a mulher da lojinha

- Por que eu não quis... u.u – Respondeu Sasuke com raiva da hostilidade da mulher – E pega as coisas rápido, eu tenho hora, sabia?

- ¬¬

**-No dormitório-**

- A Bela e a Fera então... – Sorriu Naruto pegando o CD e pondo no aparelho de DVD.

- Cheguei – Sorriu Sasuke com 4 sacolas nas mãos.

- Que bom... – Disse Naruto com extrema alegria.

- Que filme Naru-Chan? – Perguntou Sasuke olhando para o amigo

- A Bela e a Fera² - Sorriu Naruto – Eu amo esse filme... n.n

- Vamos assistir enão... – Sorriu Sasuke começando a arrumar as coisas

Depois de certo tempo arrumando o quarto para assistir o filme e arrumando também os produtos estrategicamente.

- Prontooooo – Gritou Naruto deitando-se na cama

Sasuke deitou-se ao lado de Naruto e começou a mexer no cabelo do loiro

- Sasukeeee, sabe de uma coisa? – Perguntou Naruto virando a cabeça para Sasuke

- Outra teoria? – Perguntou Sasuke ainda mexendo no cabelo de Naruto

- Sim, tipo, hoje é dia do estudante³ e nem é feriado...

- E? – Perguntou Sasuke sorrindo da cara que o loiro fez

- E... Quando é dia dos professores não tem aula... – Reclamou Naruto começando a ficar vermelho

- Por que você ta ficando vermelho? – Perguntou Sasuke

- Por que eu fiquei nervoso com isso – Naruto sorriu e deitou-se

- Naruto vamos ver o filme? - Perguntou Sasuke dando "Play"

- Ok, mas depois que o filme acabar eu cito outras teorias... - Afirmou Naruto

- Ok, Naru-Chan... – Sorriu Sasuke

**Fim do capitulo...**

**Uchiha JL: **Gente eu num tive imaginação pra um capitulo melhor... Minha imaginação foi seqüestrada e nem sequer pediram resgate... Mas me deu uma vontade louca de escrever...

**Informações**

Disney¹ : Esse é o tema do próximo capitulo

A Bela e a Fera² : Isso vai ter a ver com o capitulo extra da fic...

Dia do Estudante³ : O Dia do Estudante foi Segunda... XDDDDD

**Reviews**

**Anaa Malfoy Z.: ** Sim eu coloquei a culpa pq você num me disse...

Xposinhahhhh, no próximo capitulo eu encaixo sua teoria

Mas esse capitulo foi preciso...

E eu preciso de mais conteúdo pro próximo capitulo... XDDDD

Me ajuda?

Brigadão Xposahhh

Bjo

**Bah-Yume: **Tipow, os acentos atrapalham o Naruto e ele diz que as consoantes são caçadoras e os acentos tem medo delas (conçoantes) e que as vogais ajudam os acentos porque elas (vogais) são boas com todos... Fico tosco né...

Obrigado por acompanhar...

Bjo

**sango7higurashi: **Que bom que eu ensinei algo... XDDDD

Isso dá uma bela teoria e com certeza eu vou colocar obrigado...

Obrigado por acompanhar essa fic non-sense

Bjaum...

**Kakashi-sempai: **Itachi sem idéia é massa mesmo... XDDDD

Minha intenção era realmente a piada em cima do Sasu-Emo-Chan...

**Sasuke: **De novo essa de Sasu-Emo-Chan? Ò.Ó

O Naruto é um mongolóide... XDDDDDDD

Você disse que é minha obrigação? ¬¬

Mas mesmo assim eu fiz...

Ahh... Eu postei rapidíssimo...

Bjo

**Nocturn: **Que bom que ficou pelo menos razoável... n.n

Eiiiii... Você vai postar outra fic?

Tomara que sim... Pq eu quero ler...

Obrigado por acompanhar a fic

Bjaum

**Como diria minha Xposinhahhhh Anaa Malfoy Z.:**

"**Faça um autor Baka feliz, deixe uma Review..."**


	9. Disney

**Uchiha JL: **Yo Genteeeee... Eu tô morto de preguiça... Mas tomei vergonha na cara e vim postar outro capitulo... Esse capitulo é sobre a Disney... Foi meio complicado de encaixar ele na história e tals... Mas tá aí...

**Itachi: **A frase...

**Uchiha JL: **Ia esquecendo... "Boa leitura"

**A Disney**

Hora ou outra uma lagrima escorria pelo rosto do loiro.

- Naruto... - Chamava Sasuke já preocupado

- Diga Sasuke - Sorriu Naruto

- Tá passando mal - Perguntou o moreno

- Não... Porque? - Quis saber Naruto

- É porque você tá chorando... - Respondeu Sasuke

- É o filme... Ele é emocionante - Afirmou Naruto com um grande sorriso

E o filme finalmente chega ao seu fim.

- Sabe Sasuke... - Falou Naruto - Esse filme é lindo

- É... Talvez - Sorriu Sasuke

Naruto se levantou foi até o DVD e tirou o CD de dentro.

- Sasuke que horas são? - Perguntou Naruto ao amigo

- Bem... 20:00... - Respondeu o Uchiha - Naruto você gosta muito da Disney né?

- Pra falar a verdade não Sasuke - Respondeu o loiro guardando o CD.

- Não? - Perguntou Sasuke olhando para o loiro

- Não... - Começou Naruto - Pra mim a Disney quer dominar o mundo e tals...

- Porque você acha isso? - Perguntou Sasuke olhando fixadamente para o amigo - Mais uma de suas teorias?

- Sim, é mais uma delas... - Respondeu o loiro dando um sorriso - Eu acho isso porque a Disney mostra pras criancinhas um mundo que não existe... E quando elas percebeem que vivem num mundo real vão se revoltr e fazer um exercito pra acabar com toda a Disney...

- Mas como eles se beneficiariam com isso? - Perguntou Sasuke

- Elas atacariam eles... Mas com todas as coisas que enfiaram nelas, as criancinhas, vão lembra-las deste "Mundo" e esse exercito acabará do lado da Disney... - Disse Naruto apontando pra cabeça.

- E depois? - Perguntou Sasuke concordando com o que o amigo dizia

- E com o exercito de crianças furiosas achando que a culpa o mundo não ser um lugar colorido e brilhante é dos adultos... #Inicio de voz sombria# A DISNEY DOMINA O MUNDO #Final de voz sombria# - Disse Naruto convincentemente.

- E porque então que você assiste os filmes da Disney? - Perguntou Sasuke

- Porque são muito Kawai - Respondeu Naruto com um sorriso. - A Bela e a Fera é muito bonitinho...

- Não entendi muita coisa... Mas deixa pra depois... - Começou Sasuke - Mas tenho uma duvida... Você não se sente "Ameaçado" por isso tudo?

- Não... - Respondeu Naruto - Eu não sinto vontade de viver num mundo cheio de fadinhas quase nuas e duendes narigudos...

- Nem por nada nesse mundo? - Perguntou Sasuke

- Bem... Por uma condição... - Começou Naruto - Mas não é o caso agora...

- Ok então - Sorriu Sasuke

_**Capitulo dedicado à Anaa Malfoy Z. que me deu a ideia desta teoria...**_

_**Bjo Xposinhahhhhhhhh**_

**Fim do capitulo**

**Uchiha JL: **Esse capitulo ficou extremamente curto... n.n'... Mas eu já tenho o proximo capitulo quase pronto... XD

**Respostas ás Reviews...**

**Anaa Malfoy Z.: **Yo Xposinhahhh... Você me ajudo muito... XDDDDD

(Eu praticamente copiei oq você me falou... XP)

Muito obrigado por acompanhar a fic...

Bjaum

T+ Xposinhahhhh

Xauzin

**sango7higurashi: **Yo... Eu fico com muita raiva por não ser feriado... n.n

Realmente é suspeito... XP

Brigado mais a maioria das teorias eu pedi ajuda...

Bjaum

Xauzin

**Kakashi-sempai: **Sempai... Quanto tempo... Nunca mais foi no MSN... ¬¬

Não consegui fazer um capitulo maior... n.n'

Mas o proximo vai ser grande... XP

Não... Eu não vejo A Bela e a Fera... 8DDDDDD

Bjaum Sempai

T+

Xauzin

**MIR-CHAN: **Yo... Minhas férias foram "MAAAAARA" XP

Brigado por acompanhar a fic...

Eu axei legal colocar A Bela e a Fera já que é o mais bonitinho... 8DDD

Eu já estou começando a fazer o final alternativo... XDDDDD

Bjaum

Xauzin

**Schetine's-Lyra: **Yo... Saí do castigo... 8DDDDDD

Realmente é kawai o Sasu-Emo-Chan fazendo cafuné no Naruto... XP

É realmente amizade colorida... XDDDDDD

Bjaum

Xauzin

**Mit-San: **Yo... Realmente o Sasu-Emo-Chan tá estranho... 8DDDD

Você tambem tem muitas teorias? Que legal... XDDDDDD

Brigado por me add nos favoritos... XP

Meu MSN tá no meu profile... XPPP

Bjim

Xau

**Gente... Então até o proximo capitulo de titulo "Leis"**

**Sayonara...**


	10. Google

**Uchiha JL: **Yooo Genteeeee... Eu sei que esse capitulo seria sobre leis... MAS eu precisei postar esse capitulo de emergência...

**Neji: **A quanto tempo JL...

**Uchiha JL: **Verdade... Xau Neji-Kun... "Boa Leitura"

**A Google**

"**E a Google quer o mundo..."**

**By: Me**

- Sasukeeeeeeee - Gritava com força Naruto balançando Sasuke

- Naruto? – Perguntou Sasuke acordando aos poucos – Você acordou primeiro? o.O

- Não, eu não dormi... Olha o que ta passando na televisão... – Disse Naruto apontando a tela da televisão que estava ligada no momento

- Jornal? – Perguntou Sasuke sentando-se

- Olha a reportagem – Disse Naruto sentando-se ao lado do moreno

- Sobre... Hã... A Google? – Perguntou Sasuke aumentando o volume

- Sim, ó lá – Sorriu Naruto olhando para a TV

-_ " E a Google agora vai disputar como navegador... Sim o novo navegador Google Chrome... Mas dizem que primeiro a Google vai disputar com um outro navegador chamado Firefox que já foi apoiado pela própria Google..."- _Dizia a voz da repórter na televisão

- Sim Naruto, Mas o que tem a ver? – Perguntou Sasuke olhando para o loiro

- Eu já desconfiava, mas agora tenho certeza... – Comentou Naruto – A Google quer o mundo

- Outra dominação? – Perguntou Sasuke

- Sim... Mas essa só atingira os Internautas... – Sorriu Naruto

- Me explique - Pediu Sasuke deitando-se na cama

- Tipo diferentemente a Disney, a Google não quer usar de historinhas bonitas para conseguir as mentes... – Começou Naruto – Mas ela usa de coisas avançadas e tecnológicas... Mesmo assim boa parte do mundo já foi dominado...

- Foi? O.O – Perguntou Sasuke

- Sim, as Lan Houses já tem nas paredes os Sllogans da Google, em todos os lugares vemos a Google... – Respondeu Naruto

- Mas qual o objetivo principal da Google? – Perguntou Sasuke olhando para o loiro

- Bem... A Google não quer a dominação do mundo Off... – Disse Naruto

- "Mundo Off"? – Sasuke perguntou curioso

- Mundo real – Respondeu Naruto sorrindo – Eles querm a Web... Ou seja o mundo virtual

- O que você acha disso? – Sasuke sentou-se

- Nada... Apenas Isso – Afirmou Naruto – E... Hã... Boa Noite Sasu-Chan

- Boa noite Naruto – Respondeu Sasuke deitando-se e fechando os olhos

**OOooOOOooOOOooOOOOoooOOOooOOOoooOOOOoOOOooOOOOoOOOOo**

Eu tive que colocar esse capitulo antes dos das leis, pois eu vi essa reportagem ontem no Jornal da Globo...

**Mas o próximo capitulo vai ser:**

"**Leis"**

**Resposta as Reviews**

**Anaa Malfoy Z.:** Xposinhahhhhhhhhh... E aí? Que tal essa dominação da Google?

Bjaummmmmm Xposinhahhhhhhhhh

**HinaxChan: **Que bom que gostou...

Sua amiga tbm tem teorias como o Naruto? Que legal... XD

Bjoooo

**sangohigurashi: **Essa dominação é realmente bem estranha...

Que bom que você lembrou da fic

Bjinhu

**MIR-CHAN: **Muito obrigado MIR-CHAN você me ajudou muito com a coisa das leis... Mas foi preciso substituir o capitulo... Porem, o capitulo das leis será o próximo...

E realmente ela ta Yaoi... XDDDDDD

Bjaum MIR-CHAN

**Kakashi-sempai: **Sempaiiiiiiiiiiii... Que bom que achou legal... 8DD

A Disney coloca MILHARES de mensagens subliminares... XD

E realmente... São coisas ligadas a Sexo... XDDDDDDDDD

Bjaum Sempaiiiiiiiiii

**Nocturn: **Nocturn-Kun... Eu num avisei porque eu tinha acabado de postar...

E me falaram sobreo capitulo meio Yaoi...

E a questão de ser curto é complicado... XDDDD

Bjin Nocturn


End file.
